Cuando su voz se fue
by NaYmCo
Summary: one-shot, NanoFate.


"Fate…"

Sus ojos eran azules.

Se abrían enormemente.

Su respiración alterada.

Sus manos.

Temblorosas, acariciaban a su amor.

No tenía pensamientos.

Su cara.

Pálida.

Quebrados sus sentimientos.

Partidos por la mitad.

En éste y en todos los mundos.

Jamás vi algo tan sufrido.

Y yo, pertenecientes a la existencia de cada humano.

Me apoderé de ella.

La fui consumiendo día tras día.

Mi gran obra maestra.

Algo que nunca deseé causarle a ella.

Estaba tan perdida dentro de mí misma.

Lo último que deseé fue pertenecerle.

Sus lágrimas eran amargas.

Desprendidas de sus ojos borrosos por el llanto.

Llegó hasta el límite.

Llegaron hasta el límite y seréis testigos de lo que ocurrió.

* * *

_**Cuando tu voz se fue.**_

_**Poema I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hola, ya sé que he contado algo importante de una historia. Sé que he vivido siempre dentro de los corazones de muchas personas. He migrado de aquí para allá. Siempre pretendiendo llenar inmensamente el pecho de la gente.

Sobre todo de los perdidos.

De los muertos de sentimientos.

De los únicos poderosos con dinero.

Siempre cubriendo y cegando a todo aquel que no lo merece y al merecido. Trágicamente y trasladándome de un lado para el otro un día, no importa cuál, ni el por qué de estar allí.

Eso da lo mismo.

Lo importante es que estaba allí.

Había llegado a la vida de alguien desde que ésta nació. Y según iba avanzando su vida, mi existencia fue mermada.

Muriendo poco a poco me vi dentro de ese delicado y pequeño, pero fuerte cuerpo. Ella poco a poco me fue asestando puñalada, tras puñalada.

Pero es cierto… no me he presentado. Mi nombre es algo denominado 'Soledad' y vengo muchas veces a colmar y regalar sueños imposibles. Llenando de ira y rabia. Pero más que nada, de mí.

El humano me llama de mejor modo. Y así voy asistiendo a la vida de muchas personas. Las voy llenando y, llegados a un punto, muchos luego no pueden vivir sin mí.

Es tal el sentimiento que les creo que cuando no estoy ahí, me extrañan.

Humanos, nunca se aclaran, siempre queriendo lo que no pueden tener.

Pero hubo una vez, una sola vez, que alguien logró convencerme de todo lo contrario.

Y es que fui retada a desaparecer por completo y plenamente.

Esta persona, perdida en mí, muchas veces pensaba en cómo hacerme desaparecer. Creyendo que sólo una sonrisa, la de su madre, haría o cumpliría tal milagro.

Pero por desgracia para ella, cuantos más años pasaban, más me apoderaba de su corazón.

Esta personita, porque así le decía yo, fue haciéndose a la idea de que el resto de su vida estaría en mi compañía. Tanto lo creía que me había apoderado hasta de su mirada. Ya no sólo eso, sino también de sus ojos.

Fui la culpable del misterio en ellos.

La causante de tanto dolor.

Pero esta persona me demostró, desde que llegué a su lado, que jamás sintió ira hacia mí. Fue lo primero que me extrañó. ¿No es humana? Me preguntaba.

Y realmente, lo sentí.

Aunque llegara de aquel modo tan particular a la vida. Aunque muchas veces dude.

Era humana.

Sí. Lo era.

Pero no sólo eso.

Si realmente debiéramos definir a un humano al completo y en toda su perfección, la escogería a ella para tal descripción.

Pesadamente, sobrevivía a su lado cada día. Pero jamás creí que llegaría hasta el punto de echarme por completo de su vida.

Reía.

Sí, me reí, lo juro.

Jamás pensé que alguien alguna vez en toda su vida lo lograría.

Pero ella, señores míos, ella y sólo ella.

Lo logró.

Os contaré más cosas sobre esta menuda persona.

Yo la acompañé siempre, como dije ya, desde su niñez.

Dormía con ella.

Despertaba a su lado.

Hasta que un día. Mi muerte fue inevitable. Casi pude palparla.

Otra persona menuda se acercó. Yo, ignorante de mí, creí que sería como cualquier otra persona. De ésas de las que siempre me apoderé.

Y sí.

También me encontraba bien resguardada en esta persona.

Pero ya no sólo era sorprendida por mi persona especial, ya que esta otra pequeña también me tenía en un rincón de su alma.

Escondida.

Oculta.

En un lugar demasiado recóndito para mi gusto.

Formé también parte de su vida hacía tiempo.

Por algún motivo, esta persona consiguió desviar su atención de mí, desde hacia muchos años. Eso era algo posible, complicado pero posible.

Pero mi persona, que para entonces era aún menuda, la conoció. Y sólo al verla y mirarla a los ojos...

Sin más...

Sin programarlo…

... me desvanecí.

Me asusté en un principio, pues creía que yo era lo mayor y más importante para ella. Aunque siempre en su mente se quejara de mí. Aunque sus manos y sus lágrimas me demostraran lo contrario. Ese odio que yo creía que sentía hacia mí. No fue jamás real.

Nunca me odió.

Y tal vez por ese motivo me propuse permanecer el resto de su vida dentro de ella.

No me gusta clasificarme como hace el humano.

Pero sí.

La Soledad quería pasar el resto de su vida con aquella niña llamada, en ese entonces, Fate Testarossa.

Sus ojos.

Su cara.

Sus acciones me empezaron a demostrar día tras día que yo estaba equivocada desde el principio.

Lo que siempre creí.

Jamás fue así.

Nublada mi mente, si se puede decir que tengo o no, no puedo describirlo Físicamente no la tengo. Soy sólo un sentimiento que vaga de alma en alma absorbiendo su ser lentamente, cada día.

Con Fate creía que lo lograba, pero cuando menos lo esperé me vi fuera de su cuerpo. Me veía desde fuera, observando, sintiendo y llorando todo lo que ella vivía.

Simplemente no podía estar dentro. Y mi reto era querer seguir ahí.

Soy terca, u obstinada, ya que jamás he desaparecido del todo en alguien.

Jamás.

Desde el día que nací, nunca vi nada desde fuera de esa persona.

Nunca.

Pero esta chica de ojos brillantes y azules, de nombre Takamachi Nanoha, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

No sólo desaparecí, sino que era ella la culpable de aquello.

Esto me enfadó.

Mucho.

Enormemente.

Y me prometí que sería entonces ella la que cargaría con la parte que le tocaba a mi querida compañera, Fate.

Pero os juro que, después de ver y sentir todo lo que pasó, me arrepiento.

Lo juro.

No tengo sentimientos pero sí puedo deciros que podría tener alma.

Jamás lloré, porque no tengo cuerpo.

Pero sí puede decirse que tengo dolor.

Y pasando los años me veía y acostumbraba a vivir fuera de aquel cuerpo que cada vez se hacía mayor. Ya no sólo físicamente, sino interiormente.

Sus sentimientos eran tan grandes que jamás4 pude definir a la perfección todo aquello. Fue cuando me volví a plantear si era humana.

Y sí, lo era.

Ella era obstinada.

Seria.

Amable.

De carácter fuerte.

Cariñosa.

A veces distante.

Otras fría.

Pero era ella. La persona más amada que jamás había visto en mi existencia.

Pero un día, tristemente me sorprendió con su caída.

De ahí que supiera que era humana.

Cayó en batalla. Fue herida de gravedad. Tan cruel. Tan fría y tan horrible me sentí. Como una piedra golpeada mil veces en el camino.

Aquel dolor, no sólo se fue apoderando de mí lentamente.

Sino que además sentía el dolor de su querido amor que estaba a su lado. Y aún puedo sentir lo que ellas sentían. Aún recuerdo aquellas palabras, aquellas caricias que se dieron noche tras noche. Se amaban hasta el cansancio. El grado de dulzura en cada caricia era indescifrable. No podría expresarlo bien. Pero sin duda jamás había visto tal cosa.

Nunca.

La una por la otra sentían lo mismo. Esa pasión desbordante que irracionalmente se apoderaba de mí.

Y sin querer…

Sin querer, un día como otro cualquiera, Fate cayó…

Y ese día me apoderé de Nanoha. Sí, como me lo había propuesto…

Pero…

Pero realmente no quería.

Ya no lo deseaba y así nació dentro de mí la famosa frase de "Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede cumplir".

Ver el cuerpo de aquella rubia, de ojos rojizos.

Sus cabellos esparcidos por aquella tierra poco fértil.

Sus manos ensangrentadas al igual que su cara.

Su precioso rostro marcada por el dolor.

Pidiendo piedad en silencio.

Alzando una mano a su querido ángel.

Aquel ángel vestido de blanco.

En un atardecer lo vi.

Vi a la chica de ojos azules, como un ángel, descender desde los cielos. El horror en su cara. Y el pecho aprisionado.

Mientras se acercaba a su querido amor que yacía en el suelo.

Respiro el último aliento de esta.

Con un beso

La selló.

Sus manos temblorosas.

Se llenaros de sangre a la vez.

Se marcó algo en su pecho que jamás supe que pudo ser.

Pero si antes le dolía…

Ahora solo había una cosa dentro de ella.

Estaba yo.

La soledad.

* * *

_**Poema II**_

* * *

Ella cantaba el dolor de sus penas en lágrimas.

Aconteció todo su ser de inútil expresión.

La palidez de su alma era gemela en su rostro.

Su inundado corazón, partido y derrochado a las hambrientas gaviotas.

Pájaros voladores que arrasaban los despojos de su ser.

Y lágrimas en silencio.

La paz del lugar, donde aún yacía su amor.

La delicada expresión en calma de Fate.

Su débil respirar, su mano aún podía descubrir color.

Tumbada y ensangrentada no pidió nada más.

La canela tierra empapada de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos con el color de la sangre se iban apagando.

El brillo de su ser se iba extinguiendo.

Y la caricia en la mejilla de Nanoha.

Esa persona culpable de que yo muriera en pecado por siempre.

En el cuerpo de Fate.

El corazón, el alma, su vida partida en dos.

Y aún así el rumbo de sus cuerpos era el mismo.

Nanoha murió en el mismo instante en el que Fate dejó de respirar.

Y la lluvia la escuchó su llanto en la lejanía.

Y su pasión, se borró.

Su pelo húmedo por esa lámpara de lluvia.

Los ojos levemente abiertos.

Una pequeña sonrisa lastimada en sus labios.

Su respiración lenta.

Su cuerpo tembloroso.

Su sangre, esa que le daba vida, ahora derramada.

Su mano en la mejilla de Nanoha.

Cuánta pasión en esas miradas.

Cuánto dolor el causante de aquello.

Pero aún así y en sus últimas fuerzas,

Fate dijo algo que jamás olvidaré.

'Nanoha, siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te protegeré, porque te amo. Y nada ni nadie, conseguirá jamás que yo deje de sentir esto por ti. Nunca. Ni esta muerte que ahora me condena'

Y entonces sus ojos se cerraron.

Y entonces Nanoha murió a su lado de tristeza.

Y entonces fue cuando gritó.

Su voz se iba ahogando lentamente.

En llanto y lágrimas desesperadas.

Vio morir a su amor.

Esa que la levantaba cada mañana.

Esa que la acostaba cada noche.

Siempre ella.

Siempre Fate.

Siempre juntas de la mano andaban.

Sus risas.

Ya no habría más.

Sus caricias.

Ya no habría más.

Sus latidos apasionados.

Ya no habría más.

Sus miradas cómplices del amor.

Ya no habría más.

Su vida murió con ella.

En ese segundo, en ese instante.

Y yo me apoderé de ella.

No quería, aprendí mucho y os juro que lo que deseé no lo quise después.

Tanto amor.

Tanta ira.

Todo en un mismo cajón.

Cómo puede amarse tanto a alguien.

Mientras tu corazón se hace pedazos.

Y gritas su nombre.

Sólo saber que ese nombre vale más que las palabras al nombrarlo.

Pero eso no era todo.

No.

No lo era.

Ahora Nanoha se quedaría sólo conmigo.

Y yo sería el único sentimiento en ella.

No habría nada más.

Un vacío eterno.

Y yo.

La soledad.

* * *

_**Poema III**_

* * *

La esperanza mermada encontré cuando sus manos ensangrentadas golpeaban aquel cuerpo inmóvil. Fracasada se dejó caer encima.

Dolorida. Y después de eso nada.

Solo el frío y yo.

Los meses pasaban y ese vacío jamás fue llenado. Se había cumplido por completo mi deseo. El deseo de apoderarme de su alma. Sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias. Pero lo que sí que nunca olvidare es una de las veces que salí con ella.

Ambas fuimos, yo dentro de ella, a un cementerio. Y allí en la lapida ponía aquel nombre.

* * *

_Fate T. Harlaown._

_Enforcer de la TSAB._

_Tus amigos y familia siempre te recordaran._

'_mi amor por ti jamás morirá'_

* * *

Esa última frase recuerdo que fue lo que Fate le dijo a Nanoha antes de llegar su último aliento. Y como cada semana desde su muerte, ella se arrodillaba en su tumba. Ponía preciosas flores. Se mantenía en silencio y yo, sólo yo… escuchaba sus pensamientos. En ellos le contaba lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana.

En ellos le decía que quería morir, que quería reunirse con ella. Pero que por su hija no lo podía hacer.

Y ese día.

Un día como cualquier otro.

Mientras Nanoha se tumbaba en esa lapida.

Ella me nombró.

Ese día se quejó de mí. La persona que me había mantenido guardada en un recóndito lugar de su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Y había seguido viviendo aún teniendo esa lastimosa parte dentro de sí.

De mí se quejó.

Su lamento salió en forma no sólo de lágrimas. Sino de voz.

Y ese modo de decirlo, ese gemido de dolor.

Me partió en dos.

Nanoha sólo dijo...

'Te amo'

De tal modo que yo jamás había oído a un ser humano.

No sólo la amaba, sino que sus sentimientos iban por encima de todo eso. Gracias a mí, la perdió. Y esa culpabilidad jamás podré perdonármela.

Ella pagó la parte de Fate, sin yo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir.

Si fuera humana hubiera llorado.

Si fuera humana me hubiera muerto.

Si fuera humana mi mirada se hubiera opacado.

Si yo fuera humana… no podría resistirlo.

Y la lluvia de nuevo apareció.

Nanoha inmóvil sobre su tumba se quedó.

Esas gotas de agua caídas desde el cielo.

Imitaban las saladas de sus ojos.

Caían chocando con su lápida.

Y así, entre la niebla de su alma que se fue formando con aquel cáliz de su mirada.

Se levantó prometiendo como cada semana volver a verla.

Y en su pensamiento permanecía la mirada carmesí de su amada.

Colocó tiernamente aquellas azucenas blancas.

Acarició su lápida nuevamente, y caminó.

Caminó y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Y ésta es la historia de un amor que jamás volverá.

Un amor tan grande que ni yo, la misma soledad podría describir.

Nanoha vivió muchos años, sí.

Cuidó de su hija.

Y jamás se enamoró.

Pues su corazón sólo tenía un nombre.

Grabado en dolor, pero al fin y al cabo, un nombre.

Ese que tantas veces ahogó dentro.

Ese que tantas noches lloraba.

Ese llanto sólo podía tener un nombre.

Dolor con nombre propio.

Fate T. Harlaown.

* * *

N/A: Bueno este fic, u one-shot, se debe a una apuesta que hice, o más bien a una maratón con más gente de convivencias, en las que fui por suerte o desgracia una de las perdedoras, aguantando hasta las 43 horas sin pegar ojo. Así que ésta era mi manera de pagarlo, las últimas personas que quedaron pusieron como reto escribir un one-shot, éste es uno de ellos. Me lo pidieron específicamente así, trágico, y aquí está, espero haber sacado alguna que otra lágrima y nada más. Aún sigo con '7 dias' así que imagino que para esta semana podrá estar el capitulo 14. Siento tardar tanto, pero es que quiero que salga bien. Y nada más, un saludo y hasta el proximo capi o fic, quién sabe nyahaha.


End file.
